Just Any Other Day
by SilverWolf957
Summary: Assorted one-shots and drabbles about the Titans. Mostly random. Various pairings will show up. Rated T for safety.
1. Car Trouble

A/N: I was really agonising over whether to post this or not, but I did. So, ah, here you go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

**Car Trouble**

Cyborg stared despondently at the smoking, charred heap of his baby. It wasn't the first time the T-Car had been wrecked. It wasn't even the second.

"Not again," he groaned. Regardless, he set to work immediately after grabbing his tools, trying in a futile effort to salvage as much of the mess as he could. Before he could do much more though, a knock came at the door of the garage. Grumbling something under his breath about little green shapeshifters, Cyborg opened the door. "Look BB, I don't have time for..."

He stopped short, as the person standing at the entrance wasn't Beast Boy. It was, of all people, Raven. "Thought you might need some help," she said.

Cyborg was genuinely touched. She'd assisted him the first time or so the T-Car had been trashed, yes, but the mere fact that she was offering to help build it from scratch again... "Really? You're willing to help out again?"

The empath shot him a dry look. "Really."

"Thanks Rae." The half-robot cracked a huge grin, heading back to the wreck of his car. Raven followed, giving him one of her rare smiles in return. "Let's get started then."

As annoyed as she might seem when Cyborg started gushing incessantly about his car, he knew that underneath the snarky comments, Raven really did understand what his car meant to him. And so no matter how many times the T-Car was destroyed, no matter how many painstaking hours he'd spend lovingly restoring his baby to its former glory, Rae would be right there with him, every step of the way.

* * *

A/N: First fanfic here, woot!


	2. Shapeshifter Mischief

A/N: So for this chapter, I thought I'd try out this format of a few shorter, unrelated drabbles instead of one long one. I'm not sure which one I like better, but I'll probably end up doing a mixture of both. Any thoughts though?

Each word was randomly thought up for me by my brother and sister.

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Titans.**

* * *

**Shapeshifter Mischief**

* * *

**Newspaper**

"Newspaper? Who reads the newspaper when you have the Internet?" Beast Boy exclaimed incredulously.

Robin slapped a hand to his forehead, exasperated. "Fine, I give up. Forget it, Beast Boy. Go back to your video games."

Starfire tried to stifle a giggle, Cyborg snickered quietly, and Raven merely glanced up, raising an eyebrow before returning to her book.

**Kitten**

"Beast Boy, why is there a kitten on the table?" Robin asked, eyeing the creature warily. "And why is it eating all the cereal?"

The shapeshifter laughed nervously. "Eh...Long story. But can we keep him, Robin? Please please please can we keep him?"

Remembering what had happened the last time Beast Boy had wanted to keep a pet, Robin walked straight out of the kitchen without a word.

"So I'll take that as a yes...?"

**Dock **(Although "Salaries" is probably a better title)

Beast Boy showed up in the living room dressed in, of all things, a suit and tie. As the other Titans looked up from the couch with varying degrees of interest, he started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Titans," he began quite seriously. "It's come to my attention that our performance lately hasn't been up to our usual standards."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, frowning. He sighed. "It's not Hallowe'en, Beast Boy. Stop dressing up like that."

"And where the heck did you get that suit?" Cyborg added.

The shapeshifter continued on, unfazed. "And I'm afraid I've got to dock your salaries by-"

"Beast Boy, we don't even get salaries." Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to slap a piece of duct tape onto his mouth. She smirked, ignoring his muffled protests. "Much better."

After a moment's pause, Starfire spoke up. "Please," she said, confused. "What do boats have to do with money?"

**Shoes**

Four Titans woke up in the morning to find their boots gone. Or, in Cyborg's case, his legs.

Four Titans opened their doors to yell down the hallway.

"BEAST BOY!"

**Fish**

"You're gonna be so jealous." Beast Boy smirked as he dropped into the ocean. A moment later, a giant green whale appeared beside the T-Ship, scattering several curious fish.

Raven glanced outside. "He just gained three hundred thousand pounds. I'm _so_ jealous," she muttered sarcastically.

Robin facepalmed. "Beast Boy..."

**Cookies**

"Busted." Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy leapt back from the cookie jar with a yelp. "I wasn't- I'm not- This isn't what it looks like!"

"So you _weren't _ reaching into the cookie jar for cookies? C'mon, Beast Boy, you know you're not allowed to have sugar for a week. After what happened last time..."

"But-"

"Anyways, grass stain," the half-robot said, cutting him off with a smirk. "You should be glad I caught you before you ate one. Star made those cookies, man. She's bringing them for her trip to Tamaran."

The shapeshifter's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me? I coulda been killed!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Huh. I didn't plan for all of them to be Beast Boy related originally, but I like it. The rest of them will probably be more mixed.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Our Fearless Leader

A/N: So here's a few mostly centred around Robin. The words are, again, thought up by my siblings.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Titans.**

* * *

**Our Fearless Leader**

* * *

**Chair**

Robin headed towards the evidence room immediately after they returned to the Tower. Their last battle hadn't gone well at all. Slade had escaped again, and they were lucky to have gotten out relatively unscathed. As he opened the door, he quickly realized one thing.

There wasn't a chair at his desk. In fact, there were no chairs in the room at all.

Robin burst into the living room, scowling. "Who took all of the chairs from the evidence room?" he demanded.

After a moment, Cyborg spoke up. "I did, man."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Robin, you gotta take a break sometime, and this was the easiest way I could think of to get you outta there. If you didn't come here, Raven was going to forcibly teleport you out."

"Please, Robin," Starfire piped up. "We do not wish for you to spend all of your time alone in there." She paused before continuing in a softer voice. "We are your friends, Robin. We wish to help you."

"Yeah, dude. It can't be good for you, obsessing over Slade all the time," Beast Boy added.

The Boy Wonder looked around helplessly. "But-"

"Save it." Raven cut in sharply. "They're right, Robin. We'll find Slade, but this is too much. You can't handle it alone. You don't _need _to handle it alone."

Robin was silent for a few long seconds. Then he gave a weak laugh and gave in. "Alright, I surrender. I know you guys are right."

**Television**

"Beast Boy, this has to stop. You've been watching _way_ too much television."

"Aw, c'mon, Robin! Lighten up!"

"I'm serious. You have to take a break."

"We say the same when you lock yourself in the evidence room."

Robin was at a loss for words for a moment. "That's- That's different."

"Not really, dude. I mean, you're trying to take down Slade this way, and I'm preparing to take down Control Freak!" Beast Boy looked triumphant for a moment before his face fell. "If he ever escapes, anyway."

Robin blinked, a little surprised by Beast Boy's swift reply.. "Well..."

"Please?"

"...Fine."

**X**

"Catch ya later, kids." Red X phased out of the room in a blink.

Robin let out a growl of frustration. "He got away. Again."

Beast Boy rested a hand on his leader's shoulder. "C'mon dude, we'll get him next time. Trust me. Red X won't be a problem much longer."

After a moment, Robin smiled. "I know, Beast Boy. I know."

**Bird**

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked up from the monitor. "Yes?"

"I was simply wondering...Why are you named after a bird of this planet? Is it some form of Earth tradition?"

The Boy Wonder blinked in surprise. "I, er, I dunno, actually. Not really, anyway. I guess...it's just a name, Star." He shrugged. _But it's not my real name..._

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully. "Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome."

A moment later, she turned to Raven. "Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Why are _you _named after an Earth bird?"

"..."

**Frame**

Robin adjusted the picture frame on the wall one final time and leaned back to survey his work with a satisfied grin. Five smiling faces stared back at him. He couldn't be more proud of his makeshift family, and he couldn't think of better teammates either. There was no other picture he liked to have on his wall more. A perfect moment, captured forever in this frame.

With one last glance at the photo, he turned and left the room, the doors sliding shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: This was a bit rushed, so I'll probably come back and edit later. Any thoughts?


	4. Empaths Need Their Tea

A/N: Raven one this time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

**Empaths Need Their Tea**

* * *

**Mall**

"Well, what do ya guys wanna do today?" Cyborg asked. They'd already captured several bank robbers and sent Doctor Light back to jail, and the day wasn't even half over. Crime was bound to show up sooner or later though, but the Titans knew to seize any oppurtunity for relaxing.

Unfortunately, they each had different definitions of "relaxing."

"Dude! I dunno about you, but I'm tired! I vote for staying home and watching a movie," Beast Boy said.

"Hey man, why waste a beautiful day at home? Let's go to the park!"

"Movie!"

"Park!"

"Movie!"

"Park!"

Raven groaned. Times like this, she didn't know how she'd survive without her herbal tea. Fortunately, Robin interrupted before their argument got too out of hand.

"Alright, guys, I'm sure there's a better way to settle this."

Suddenly Starfire gasped. "Friends! Let us go to the mall of shopping!" she suggested cheerfully, clapping her hands in delight. The empath however, was not quite so delighted. "Um, Starfire..."

The alarm sounded then, cutting into their discussion. Robin was out of the living room within seconds. "Titans! Let's go!"

Raven let out a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

**Flower**

Raven eyed the thing in Starfire's hand with distaste. "I'm not wearing that, Starfire."

"But please Raven, it would be-"

"No."

"...Please? Only for today?"

"..."

Five minutes later, the door to the commons room slid open to reveal Starfire and a rather disgruntled Raven, a flower crown resting on the latter's head. The boys sitting on the couch tried not to laugh.

"What-" Robin began. Raven grimaced, interrupting him quickly through gritted teeth.

"Not. One. Word."

**Chicken Dance**

"Beast Boy, I'm _not_ doing the chicken dance."

"Aw c'mon Raven, please?"

"No. Now stop it before I throw you out the window."

**Heal**

"Beast Boy, you're an idiot." Raven glared at him as she finished, the blue glow around her hands faded away.

The aforementioned idiot gave her a weak laugh. "Heh. That's just my style." He shifted slightly, wincing a little.

"Stop fidgeting."

He slowly held up his hands in surrender. "Doc knows best."

"Of course I do."

Feeling impish, the changeling grinned mischievously. "A kiss for my troubles?"

"...Later." As he opened his mouth to revel in his small victory, she shot him a look that clearly said, _Don't push it._

**Road Trip**

No one survives road trips unscathed. Not even superheroes. Though some manage it much, much better than others...

Raven scowled, hands pressed to her temples. She could feel this headache coming on from a mile away. With Robin and Cyborg fighting over the stereo system, causing the T-Car to occasionally swerve wildly, Starfire fascinated by the landscape passing by, and Beast Boy singing that _one song that got on everybody's nerves,_ it was a wonder she'd managed to last this long. Why had she even agreed to this anyway?

"Yo man, my car, my music!"

"C'mon Cy, I just-"

"There are so many trees! Such a delightful shade of green!"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's-"

For a very brief moment, her eyes flickered red. Raven had enough.

"OH WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

Silence.

Then:

"I know a song that gets on everybo- urk!"

* * *

A/N: These turned out really fluffy (especially the second-last one, heh), but I guess they're okay. Just a little reminder, these are all unrelated, which is why the last two might seem sorta weirdly contradictory (in a BB/Rae sense). This one was also a bit rushed, but editing will have to wait for the weekend. Thanks for bearing with me.

Reviews are welcome!


	5. Our Resident Tamaranean

A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys. Here's one mostly about Starfire. Thanks for being patient.

**Disclaimer: The Titans, of course, do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Our Resident Tamaranean**

* * *

**Milk**

Beast Boy had drawn the short straw, figuratively speaking, which was why he was spending a Friday afternoon teaching Starfire about Christmas.

Things were going relatively well until he got to the topic of Santa. Star couldn't quite understand why children loved the large, jolly man who apparently followed the lives of children to make sure they were "nice."

Huh. Now that he thought about it, Santa _was _creepy guy.

The shapeshifter was sure he'd gone through everything, but then Starfire had one last question.

"But why does the Santa Claus enjoy milk and cookies so much?" she asked.

Beast Boy paused, frowning. "Huh. I dunno, actually. Why _does _he love milk and cookies so much?"

**Curtain**

Starfire panicked. Raven and Cyborg would surely find out about the little grub. She needed a distraction. She disliked taking advantage of her friends, but she had promised Beast Boy.

"Today is, um, Gorb-gorb! The Tamaranean festival of...berating drapery!" Starfire's eyes glowed green and shot beams of light at the window. "STUPID CURTAINS!"

As soon as the smoke cleared, a large hole was visible in the wall. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Aliens."

**Anniversary**

Starfire knew he was strong. He had to be, in order to lead a team of high-powered superhumans when he was barely more than a human himself. He was the closest of them all to being "Earth normal," but he was most certainly not like most humans.

But no matter how strong Robin was, he needed time for weakness. Everyone did.

So when he approached her, maskless, on the anniversary of his parents' death, she knew what he needed. The broken, quietly sobbing boy in front of him needed comfort. He needed her strength, in the moment of his weakness. And she gladly gave it to him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, the last one got a bit depressing. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. This one's really short, but there's a reason for that. There's another Starfire chapter coming next, but I thought it made more sense to post them separately. You'll see when it comes. For now, have this!


	6. Broken

A/N: This is a longer one-shot from Starfire's point of view. I thought she deserved one, since the last chapter was so short. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: You probably know by now that the Titans don't belong to me. If they did though...**

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

She still had the occasional nightmares about the future she had seen.

It was very difficult to forget. They had all been broken, in one way or another.

* * *

First, Cyborg.

She would always remember the haunted look in his eyes, the one that said he had given up. It had pained her, to see their beloved home in ruins, but even more so to see her dear friend imprisoned there. It was unthinkable. He was like...an older brother to her, to all of them. Cyborg had always been so full of life, so ready to take on any challenge that came his way, but now it seemed all the life had been drained out of him.

And the shock on his face as he had seen her. Had she really been gone for twenty years? It seemed so.

Try as she might to convince him otherwise, he refused to come with her. He _couldn't_ come with her.

_"My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but...I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm obsolete."_

She had no choice but to leave without him.

Then came Beast Boy.

Starfire could hardly recognize the boy (no, a man now) in the circus cage. If not for the telltale green skin, it would have been difficult to find him. He had gained weight, lost hair, and seemed so unsure of himself. She had seen the two human boys laughing and throwing balls of snow at him, but he had not fought back. He had hidden. She could not reconcile this Beast Boy with the one she knew, the bright, smiling boy who had brought joy to the team with his jokes. Even herself, despite not quite understanding everything he said.

_"The future is not as it should be. We must find Warp. I will free you from this-"_

_"This cage isn't to keep me in! It's to keep those maniacs out! Look. After the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo-hero thing. Got my butt kicked-a lot. So now, well...Besides, I'm in the showbiz now."_

She wanted so much to help, but he was unwilling to accept it. He did not come with her either. She continued.

Next she found Raven.

Her voice sounded for all the world as if the last twenty years had completely shattered her mind. The white-cloaked figure refused to turn from the wall, and did not seem to believe Starfire was real. That tore her heart apart. She tried to give comfort, but Raven had snapped at her, believing she was an illusion. But she had to try.

_"You must listen! I am here because- "_

_"I'm never coming back! Go away!"_

Looking back now, Starfire realized her friend must have defeated Trigon alone. Without friends, it must have been a terrible sacrifice, protecting the world with only her own strength to draw upon. Little wonder then that she was not quite herself.

Afterwards, it was Robin who found _her._

He had appeared after her confrontation with Warp. Robin, or Nightwing, rather, had changed too. He had a new costume, one much more toned down then his old one, and had grown his hair out, though he still wore a mask. He seemed to have fared the best over the last twenty years, but he was fighting alone now. The other Titans were not fit for battle anymore, but he had done a more than competent job. However, Starfire sensed he was not content. He missed his team, even if he would never admit it.

_"I heard you've been looking for help."_

_"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired, the future cannot be altered, no matter how wrong it seems."_

_"So, it's impossible. Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before._

_"I held on to this," he says as he opens a panel in the computers, revealing his old communicator, "just in case."_

It was the fact that they had all kept their communicators that saved them in the end. Warp was defeated, reverting to the state of a child, and Starfire had returned to her time.

* * *

Deep down, Starfire still harboured a fear of this future coming to past. She couldn't help it. And these fears manifested themselves in the dreams she had, especially so in the several days following the incident.

But when the doors to her room slid open during those days to reveal Robin, brow furrowed in concern, concern for _her_, she felt just a little bit better.

* * *

A/N: Not the cheeriest oneshot I've ever written, and I'm pretty convinced I didn't capture Starfire's ways of speaking, but here you go. I apologize for any OOC-ness.


	7. Trick or Treat

A/N: So, ah, this is pretty short, but I wanted to post it on Hallowe'en, so yeah. Sorry about the delay, and a Cyborg-centred chapter should be up soon.

So thanks guys, and Happy Hallowe'en!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans, not even on Hallowe'en.**

* * *

**Hallowe'en**

* * *

A knock came at the door of the Tower on Hallowe'en.

Five Titans stared at each other for a second. "Not getting it," they said in unison. The knocking continued, however, until an exasperated Robin finally stood up. "Fine, but if I'm getting it, you're all coming too." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Robin opened the door, the other four Titans peering over their leader's shoulder.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

After his ears stopped ringing, the Boy Wonder answered. "Sorry kids, we don't-"

Raven disappeared into the floor and reappeared a moment later, shoving a few candies into Robin's hands.

"-have any?" He shot her a confused look before handing over the candy to the three kids standing at their door. "Um, I guess we do. Happy Hallowe'en, then."

"Goodbye!" Starfire waved from over Robin's shoulder.

Shutting the door behind him, he and the Titans walked back to the living room.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, sounding very annoyed. "How did you find my secret stash of candy?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "It's not hard, Beast Boy, with all the evidence you've been leaving around."

"Hey! And I was saving that too!"

Robin suddenly realized something. "Huh," he muttered, frowning.

"What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"...How the heck did they get over here? We live on an island, for god's sake!"


End file.
